A Happy Ending (Gadget version)
Later, as the sun began to slowly rise near the beach, Gadget was watching Tony, who was still knocked out from a rock with a sad look on her face. In her mind, she thought she would never see Tony again. Dijon and Timon were watching her as she watched him. Dijon gave out a sigh before talking with Timon. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Timon?" said Dijon. Timon nodded in agreement. "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty." he said, looking at Dijon, who looked back at him with a look, "Children got to be free to lead their own lives." "You always say that?" Dijon asked. Timon nervously shrugged off the comment as he looked at his boss. But Dijon didn’t get furious and instead sighed. "Then I guess there's just one problem left." he said, glancing at the meerkat. "And what's that, Your Majesty?" Timon asked, looking up. "How much I'm going to miss her." replied Dijon. Timon looked at Dijon with confusion, but before he could question him, The trident glowed in the Thief's hands as he gently set it down into ocean, sending rose gold ripples throughout the ocean as they sparkled and began to go towards the rock Gadget was sitting on while he pointed it towards her. When Gadget noticed the glow, she looked down and smiled realizing what was going on. Soothing tinkling in her scales as they gently melted to skin, her tail again changing into a pair of normal mouse legs and a normal mouse tail. She looked towards Dijon and Timon, who are smiling at her before she started moving towards the beach. As Tony started to wake up and shake his head, he opened his eyes and saw Gadget starting to come out of the water once again a normal mouse, and a pretty one at that! Wearing a lavender glittering tank dress and a pair of blue goggles that shimmered in the sunlight like the sea itself! Instead of swimming, Gadget walked, that's right, walked, to Tony. With true happiness in his heart, An ecstatic smile formed on Tony's face. Upon seeing his true love, Tony ran to Gadget, lifted her off the ground while twirling her a bit, and lands her on her bare feet. Then the two teenage mice hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Tony and Gadget looked at each other with love in their eyes, and they finally shared their first kiss. A wedding celebration was quickly put together on the wedding ship, and everyone was participating. From the people of Tony's kingdom, to the mer-people and animals from the oceans, this was a big party. Tony was now wearing his royal turquoise ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, red pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, and golden crown with turquoise gems on his head, and Gadget was wearing a white strapless wedding dress, matching frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a white corset, and white ballet shoes, along with a silver tiara with a transparent white wedding veil. Ray came in between them. "H-Hey!" he laughed, "Looks like the bride and groom got married after all!" They turned, and the crowd applauded with joy, happy that Gadget and Tony became husband and wife. Mrs. Brisby, filled with emotion, cried tears of joy into Basil's coat. In the ocean, several mer-people and animals, including Dijon and his other nieces watched and smiled. Gadget's sisters waved as the people and animals on the ship greeted the mer-people and animals. Jiminy lifted Cody and Edmond so Gadget could kiss her dearest friends on each nose, and she ruffled Jiminy's head. After Gadget did so, Cody said, "Goodbye, Gadget. Are Edmond and I still your best friends?" Gadget chuckled. "Always, Cody." Jiminy lowered Cody and Edmond as they waved goodbye to her. Jiminy winked at her with a smile as he flew towards the ocean. "Thanks, Jiminy!" called Edmond. "You're welcome, pals." said Jiminy. On the wedding cake, Timon hugged the two figurines of Tony and Gadget and was about to cry tears of joy and sniffled, but his happiness turned into fear as he noticed the Sheriff of Nottingham nearby, ready to strike with his cleaver. Timon screamed and jumped off the 7-layered cake. The Sheriff lifted his knife and angrily sliced the cake in half, The Sheriff chased after Timon, throwing the knife at him. Timon ran, trying to get away from the insane chef. The Sheriff tried slicing the meerkat, but missed. Timon came to a rope and saw that it connected to a suspended beam, and he got an idea. Just as the Sheriff came running towards him yelling, Timon smiled as he cut the rope with his teeth, getting the beam to smash the Sheriff in the face, leaving only a few of his teeth as he collapsed onto the ground. Timon laughed and dove into the water, doing a victory dance and meeting up with Jiminy, Cody, and Edmond. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you." At that moment, Gadget came up to the ship's side railing. Dijon then came up to the side of the ship, and he made a column of water rise up to Gadget's level to them. Then he hugged Gadget happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing. "I love you, Uncle Dijon." said the teenage American girl mouse. Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Dijon smiled at his niece before turning to Tony. He smiled and bowed before the king, bidding him a farewell. Dijon nodded back to him, accepting Tony as a nephew-in-law. He turned back to Gadget and bid her goodbye as his wave lowered him back to the ocean. Gadget blew her uncle a kiss. Tony walked up to Gadget as they both waved to the citizens of Atlantica. Chorus: Just you and me And I can be Part of your world Dijon the Thief swung his trident across the sky, and what followed was a rainbow with lots of glitter as the ship sailed off. As a few vocals were singing along with the music, some of the mer-people and animals dove back into the water. Tony then took Gadget's hand, and they looked at each other one more time. Tony and Gadget kissed once again. The End A Detective88 Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Songs Category:Spin-offs